Posesif
by Seteroberi
Summary: Mika hanya ingin Yuu memandangnya seorang. Keinginan itu lah yang membuat mereka berakhir dalam dunia mimpi. Tanpa ada orang lain didalamnya. Hanya Mika dan Yuu. Yuu yang menjadi milik Mika sepenuhnya.


Disclamer : Owari no Seraph sepenuhnya bukan milik saya, tapi **Takaya Kagami** -sensei

Warning : **YAOI** , OOC, sudut pandang yang berubah-ubah, typo, dkk

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Mika x Yuu

Summary : Mika hanya ingin Yuu memandangnya seorang. Keinginan itu lah yang membuat mereka berakhir dalam dunia mimpi. Tanpa ada orang lain didalamnya. Hanya Mika dan Yuu. Yuu yang menjadi milik Mika sepenuhnya.

 **Posesif**

 **By Ichigo**

Sebagai manusia Mika terhitung orang yang angkuh dan apatis. Tentu beda kasus jika berhadapan dengan malaikatnya, Hyakuya Yuichiro. Seakan menjadi orang lain, pandangannya akan berubah. Kata-kata singkat akan berubah dengan basa-basi panjang dan penuh perhatian. Bahkan dia rela bersikap konyol selama itu bisa membuatnya memiliki waktu lebih dengan malaikatnya.

Seperti hari ini, demi bertemu dengan Yuu yang notabene berbeda kelas yang bahkan terpisah satu lantai. Mika rela meninggalkan jam makan siangnya.

"Kau tak makan, Mika?" Tanya Yuu yang mulai rishi dipandangi dengan senyum manis dari keluarga tak sedarahnya.

"Cukup melihat Yuu-chan, perutku langsung terasa kenyang kok."

"Hah?!" Semburat merah muncul, dengan salah tingkah Yuu memukul pelan kepala Mika. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, kau ini!"

"Ara? Mika-chan kau main kemari lagi?" Shinoa yang baru muncul setelah membeli makan siang datang mengahampiri. Senyum khas yang selalu berhasil membuat Yuu sebal pun muncul, melihat wajah memerah milik sang pembuat onar.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat aku seperti itu, hah?!" Yuu sewot, Mika hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Eh, kenapa marah padaku, Yuu-chan? Ah! Jangan bilang kau marah karena aku mengganggu waktu kalian berdua yang berharga? Baiklah, maafkan Shinoa yang manis ini."

"Dasar Shinoa, sialan!" Geram Yuu, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata mulai menatap tak suka.

"Mika!" Teriak Yuu yang berlari menghampiri Mika, dia sudah menunggu sejak waktu pulang di gerbang sekolah. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa di Sekolah Menengah Atas itu. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tak apa, memang apa yang tadi Yuu-chan lakukan di dalam?" Obrol mereka sembari berjalan pulang.

"Tadi aku, Shinoa, Yoichi, dan Kimizuki membahas tentang festival sekolah sebentar."

"Eh? Hanya berempat saja? Bukannya sekelas?"

"Begitulah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kami berempat pengurus kelas. Sebenarnya untuk garis besar sudah dibicarakan dengan anak-anak sekelas. Tapi untuk rinciannya cukup kami saja."

"Pantas Yuu-chan akhir ini terlihat semakin sibuk."

Tertawa pelan, Yuu berkata. "Begitukah?"

"Humb, aku merasa mulai terabaikan."

Berhenti berjalan, Yuu memandang Mika sarat dengan kebingungan. "Kenapa kau jadi melankolis begitu Mika." Terkekeh kecil berusaha mencairkan suasana. Tapi yang ada tatapan yang Mika berikan menjadi serius. Membuat Yuu terhenyak.

"Yuu-chan, katakan padaku jika kau tak kan pergi kemana-mana!"

"Kau ini bicara apa Mika?"

Tangan Mika dengan kuat menggenggam pundak Yuichiro, masih dengan pandangan yang sama. "Yuu-chan!"

Senyum singkat dan balas menggenggam tangan yang ada diatas pundaknya, Yuu berkata, "Tentu, aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana Mika." Pandangan yang hangat itu, selalu berhasil meluluhkan hati Mika. "Kita keluarga, jadi sudah sewajarnya kita akan selalu bersama selamanya. Aku janji itu."

Satu janji yang tercipta, tanpa mereka sadari itulah yang menjadi awal permainan dari takdir.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Yuu merasa bahwa dia sudah menggunakan kekuatannya hingga diambang batas maksimal. Mengingat besok adalah festival sekolah dimulai membuat murid-murid menjadi super sibuk untuk berbagai kesempatan, tak terkecuali bagi Yuichiro. Setelah berlomba mengangkat banyak perlengkapan dengan musuh bebuyutan ber-megane yang tidak lain Kimizuki, juga menjadi budak wali kelas yang senang mempermaikannya, bermarga Ichinose itu. Membuat tubuhnya mati rasa sangking capeknya. Sampai-sampai panggilan Yoichi yang sarat akan kekhawatiran menjadi angin lalu.

"Ah! Mika-kun." Yoichi yang menyebut nama saudaranya membuat Yuu kembali tersadar. Ternyata Mika datang ke kelasnya.

"Yuu-chan, ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Dengan cekatan Mika membasuh keringat Yuu yang K.O tiduran di lantai pojok kelas ditemani Yoichi yang jongkok disampingnya.

"Mungkin Yuu-kun kecapekan membantu persiapan sejak pagi tadi. Apalagi setelah ribut dengan Kimizuki-kun dan Guren-sensei." Tawa renyah Yoichi terdengar setelahnya.

"Benar juga, Yuu-chan tadi pagi juga belum sarapan bukan? Ini aku bawakan roti dan jus kotak, makanlah dulu." Sebungkus plastic bening Mika tawarkan pada Yuu yang terlihat menggerutu.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil begini Mika! Buat aku malu saja." Yuu mencoba berdiri dari rebahannya meski terlihat sempoyongan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu Yuu-chan." Tidak tega, Mika memegangi pundak Yuichiro. Tapi ditepis, Yuu tak suka terlihat lemah didepan orang lain. Meski capek tapi dia memang keras kepala.

"Baka-Yuu! Ayo bantu aku mengambil barang!" Teriak Kimizuki yang tiba-tiba mucul dari pintu kelas.

"Biar aku saja."

"Tidak usah Yoichi, yang ada kau tidak akan kuat nanti." Cegah Yuu yang mulai jalan keluar kelas.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kalau capek istirahat saja sana! Toh aku sadar kalau kau memang tidak sekuat aku. Dengan kata lain lemah, lembek." Kimizuki mulai membuat perkara.

"Ck! Kita lihat saja nanti siapa dulu yang bakal tumbang, tiang telepon!"

"Hah?!" Saling memandang dengan sinis, mungkin akan terlihat background berupa petir jika mereka masuk dalam dunia anime.

Yoichi yang sudah terbiasa mulai melerai mereka.

"Yuu-chan…"

"Ugh…" Yuichiro yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya mulai membuka mata perlahan. Sadar dalam keadaan pusing yang luar biasa dan ruangan yang terasa asing membuat Yuu kebingungan. Memandang sekitar dengan penuh tanda tanya. Hingga menemukan seorang pemuda pirang yang masuk kedalam ruanganya berada.

"Yuu-chan! Akhirnya kau sadar juga." Dengan cepat, Mika memeluk tubuh Yuu erat.

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa Mika? Lalu ini dimana?"

"Kau pingsan saat membantu Kimizuki tadi. Apa kau tak ingat?" Tanya Mika, khawatir.

"Pingsan?"

"Umb! Terlebih kau pingsan saat turun tangga. Kau jatuh dari dua belas anak tangga. Lihat, kepalamu sampai diperban!" Ujar Mika, sambil menujuk perban yang melilit dahi Yuu.

"Pantas kepalaku sakit sekali." Yuu merintih pelan, memegangi kepala. Rasanya seperti ada yang memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"Jadi ini diruang kesehatan?"

Mika menggeleng, "Kepalamu berdarah banyak, jadi sekolahan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"Hah? Untuk apa sampai rumah sakit? Cuma jatuh saja." Keluh Yuu tak percaya. Jatuh dari tangga bukanlah hal besar mengingat dirinya yang bahkan pernah terluka lebih karena sering berkelahi.

"Yang jelas sekarang kau beristirahatlah. Ibu pengasuh masih berbicara dengan dokter, semoga saja tak ada yang parah."

"Tenang saja, kepalaku keras kok." Tawa itu lagi, selalu hanya tawa itu yang membuat hatinya bisa tenang. Dan karenanya juga, Mika rela melakukan apa saja agar tawa Yuu hanya jadi miliknya seorang.

Festival sekolah sudah dimulai dari dua jam yang lalu. Menghabiskan seluruh tenaga untuk melancarkan acara yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya, tapi yang ada sekarang Yuu hanya bisa rebahan diatas tempat tidur.

Jengkel? Sudah pasti, padahal ini acara pertamanya disekolah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kepalanya masih sakit sejak kemarin, dokter bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, cukup istirahat dua hari sampai sakitnya hilang. Tapi festival sekolah juga hanya dua hari, masak dia mau melewatkan kedua-duanya?

Menghela nafas lelah, entah sudah keberapa Yuu melakukannya. Hingga tak menyadari Mika yang masuk kedalam kamar. "Tak usah khawatir Yuu-chan, masih ada dua kesempatan untuk ikut festival sekolah." Celetuk Mika, mencoba menenangkan. Yang ada Yuu membalas dengan dengusan.

"Asal kau tau saja Mika! Sudah susah-susah aku ikut membantu agar usulanku diterima kelas untuk membuat butler café, mana aku juga berencana unjuk kebolehan membawa banyak gelas di depan Yoichi dan baka-Kimizuki lagi!" Mika tertawa mendengar alasan bodoh yang Yuu lontarkan. Meski ada seberit rasa tak senang mendengar dua nama yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali Yuu sebut.

"Mungkin ini memang belum waktunya untuk Yuu-chan." Lagi-lagi mendengus, sebelum menimpali kata-kata Mika. Yuu terhenti oleh rasa sakit dikepalanya. Berakhir dengan mengerang pelan.

"Yuu-chan!" Perlahan Mika membantu Yuichiro untuk berbaring. "Istirahatlah, Yuu-chan." Lembut Mika menutup mata Yuu dengan telapak tangan. Seakan terbius, Yuu langsung jatuh terlelap oleh mimpi.

Setelah yakin Yuu tertidur, senyuman pun terbit diwajah Mika. Manis namun disaat bersamaan mengintimidasi. "Tidurlah Yuu-chan. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Akan kupastikan saat kau terbangun nanti tak akan ada lagi yang bisa melukaimu." Satu kecupan lembut dipuncak kepala. "Akan kubawa kau dalam dunia mimpi, dimana kita hanya berdua disana" Turun dibibir. "Dan kau adalah milikku seorang."

#TBC#

Kyaaa! Akhirnya setelah WB bertahun-tahun saya bisa nulis lagi! Walau gg bisa dipungkiri dengan alurnya yang kerasa bgt cepetnya. T0T)/

Ceritanya disini saya ingin membuat Mika menjadi seme yang posesif. Tapi sebisa mungkin menekan ke OOCan mereka.

Tidak janji untuk update cepat, tapi tentu review adalah bahan bakar terhebat buat menambah semangat. Jadi… Review please…


End file.
